Currently, electronic devices have been developed to include a touch panel. The touch panels employed for the electronic devices may detect a touch generated by a touch pen for performing a touch function or a user's body part including a finger. The touch panels may have interconnection wires horizontally and vertically formed in a touch detection area thereof and determine the generation of a touch according to a change in electric signals flowing through the respective interconnection wires.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.